


Always in Denial

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's in denial and can't open up to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in Denial

Derek stands in the dark as he watches Stiles laughing with the group.  He’s surprised that Scott hasn’t pulled him over.  The alpha has to know that he’s here.  Stiles on the other hand?  He has no idea and Derek prefers it that way.  If he could, Derek would be leaving town, at least for a while.  But he knows that’s impossible at this time.  So he’s stuck here, watching Stiles with his… what is Malia to Stiles anyway?

 

“Hey,” someone says pulling Derek out of his thoughts.

 

Derek looks over to see Lydia standing there.  “Hey,” he says softly.  “What are you doing over here?”

 

She shrugs.  “Tired of plastering a smile on my face.  What about you?”

 

He nods.  “How you holdin’ up?”  He knows what she’s going through right now.  It’s never easy to lose someone you care about.  He can imagine Lydia’s feeling worse than he had all those years ago.  “Why should I be out there?”

 

“I’m okay.  Just needed to get away from everyone for a bit.”  She looks at him again.  “They aren’t together.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Stiles and Malia.”

 

“I don’t care.”  Yeah, that came out way too quickly.  Derek sighs as he looks back over to where Stiles is.  “I shouldn’t care.  No, I don’t care.  He can do whatever the hell he wants.”  He doesn’t care.  Stiles isn’t his.  Stiles will never be his.  Derek sighs.

 

“Who are you trying to convince, Derek?”

 

“No one.”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “It is what it is.”

 

“Derek, tell him.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell, Lydia.  I guess I should go make my appearance.”  He starts to walk away but Lydia stops him.  “Lydia…”

 

“He’s leaving in the fall, Derek.”

 

Derek frowns at her.  “Then what’s the point?”  He walks over to the group, making sure to stay on the opposite end of where Stiles is.  He can’t help but watch the young man though.  He’s leaving?  How hadn’t he known before now?

 

“Wondering when you were going to show up,” Scott says softly.

 

Derek shrugs.  “Surprised you didn’t call me out,” he responds.

 

“Figured you didn’t want to be seen just yet.”

 

Sighing, Derek glances at Scott.  “Yeah, well…”  He doesn’t have time to finish though, because Stiles his grabbing his arm gently.

 

“Hey, can we talk?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek looks at him.  “Okay,” he says.  He follows Stiles over away from the group.  “You are aware they can still hear us, right?”

 

“They aren’t going to listen.  Told ‘em not to.”

 

“I see.”  Derek watches Stiles.  The young man looks torn right now.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, exactly.”  Stiles sighs.  “I just… I got accepted to Villanova.”

 

Derek’s heart nearly sinks at that.  Villanova?  That’s on the other side of the country.  “Oh.  Well, congratulations.  But I don’t see…”

 

“Derek, tell me to stay.”

 

Derek stares at him.  “Why would I do that?”

 

Stiles licks his lips nervously.  “Because we both know you want me here.”

 

Derek shakes his head.  “Stiles…”

 

“Tell me you want me to stay.”

 

Derek meets Stiles’ gaze.  It doesn’t take much to know he’s pleading with him.  He shakes his head.  “You should go, Stiles.”  Derek can barely manage to say it.  He really doesn’t want Stiles to go, but he can’t hold him back either.  Besides that, he doesn’t want… he can’t want Stiles.  “You deserve it.”

 

“Derek…”

 

“Congratulations, Stiles.”  He turns and walks away.  He can’t be with the pack right now.  Not when they would all be feeling what’s going through his mind right now.  He needs to get away.  He should have just told Stiles to say.  But no, he has to keep denying it all.

 

**The End**


End file.
